Surprise?
by Sei Honou
Summary: When the Tekken Family has a reunion, make sure not to surprise them. They might surprise you.


Tekken5:DRfic

Disclaimer: We can dream, you know! But Namco owns Tekken. Sigh...

AU.

**Edited o8/12/o9**

* * *

**Surprise?**

Reunions are happy occasions, don't you think? Reunions were for those families that haven't seen each other since you-know-when. Reunions were for reminiscing and remembering. Reunions were also bound to have a lot of chaos in waiting. And of course, when the Tekken family has a reunion, there's a lot of chaos. Nothing but pure, unadulterated chaos.

**. . .**

At the Mishima Manor, where the Tekken family was celebrating more than twenty years of sticking together. Through thick and thin, through sand, snow and rain, through light and dark, and through all the years Heihachi has been such an evil father to Kazuya, an evil grandfather to Jin, and an evil old man to all of the Tekken fighters. Don't you think it was about time that old man Mishima got married again?

Speaking of marriage...

"Who was that on the phone?" Asuka asked Christie. The Capoeira dancer clicked her cellphone off and pocketed it.

"Lili," Christie replied with a smile. "She said that we should wait for her and Rang to get here before we leave. They have a surprise for us."

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Surprise?"

"Everyone," the dancer confidently called everyone's attention. "Lili and Hwoarang said that we should wait for them a bit longer. They have a surprise for us."

Steve crept up from behind Asuka and placed his two hands on her shoulders. "French sweetie and Korean dolt have something to tell us, huh?"

"Hands off, Brit." and Asuka elbowed Steve in the gut (almost) painfully. Christie giggled. Paul heard the young ones. Looks like he misunderstood a lot. Or he just thought that he's right.

"Those two? The princess and the rabid red-head? Got something to tell us, eh?"

"They have names, Mister Paul, use them," Steve said, talking like a know-it-all.

"Shut your British trap, boy," Paul nudged Steve in the gut again, oblivious to his pain, "Seriously. Do you kids have any idea what those two have to say?"

Christie and Asuka exchanged looks, then they turned to Paul. "No idea."

"They must be getting married!" Paul exclaimed triumphantly. The whole manor grew quiet. Everyone turned to Paul.

"Are you on drugs or something, Paul dear?" Anna asked amidst the quiet sea of people. "If you are, what kind? You seem real high."

"Shut your Irish trap, woman. I'm dead serious!"

"Paul the instigator," Marshall groaned and did a face-palm.

"Well... If I can recall right, those two have been dating for almost a year now. Don't you think that Paul-san might be right?" Xiaoyu asked aloud.

"It looks like it's game over for our Korean brother." Ganryu said, sniffing at the possibility.

"He's gotten too soft. I knew that having a girlfriend would change everything." Paul sighed, head hanging low.

"True... Those two have been attached since the start of the fifth tournament..." Julia said, pondering a bit more into the subject.

"That must be the surprise. They're getting married!" Asuka snapped.

"But isn't Lili a bit too young to get married? She's just a teen..." Lei said, rubbing his chin.

"Young-Shmung! What's important is that they're happy together!" Yoshimitsu said indignantly.

"If that's the case, then... Should we plan ahead of them?" Christie asked excitedly.

"Let's catch them by surprise, too! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out that we all planned their wedding for them!" Steve exclaimed as he high-fived with Paul.

"Then let's start planning!" Paul said. Marshall groaned again.

- -

The Tekken family (minus Lili and Hwoarang) were seated orderly in the dining hall.

"Before you all are two pieces of paper. Ladies, take the pink sheet. Gentlemen, take the blue sheet." Paul said, holding down two pieces of paper on the dining table. "I'm gonna list down on these sheets of paper your name and your position in the wedding march," Paul was about to start writing. But suddenly, Nina pushed him off his chair, causing him to land on the floor.

"Let me do the writing. Your penmanship is like chicken scrawl," she stated coolly.

"So you really do care about me, Nina," Paul said with a smirk. Nina kicked him in the gut. Painfully.

"Ouch... Poor Paul..." Steve said, wincing. "Mum really likes torturing the people close to her heart."

"I'm only going to ask once, so listen up. I'll start with the men. Then the women. Any violent reaction?"

_Silence..._

"I asked if there is any violent reaction," Nina asked, heating up.

"NONE!" came the thunderous reply in an attempt to calm the storm.

"Very good! Then let's start," she smiled as she proceeded to scribble on the paper.

"Your mother's really sweet, Steve," Lei whispered to Steve.

**. . .**

_Principal Sponsors (Men)_

_Paul Phoenix_

_Marshall Law_

_Kazuya Mishima_

_Lee Chaolan_

_Lei Wulong_

_Heihachi Mishima_

_Wang Jinrei_

_Bruce Irvin_

_Ganryu_

_Principal Sponsors (Women)_ **-Rule-**

_Nina Williams_

_Anna Williams_

_Michelle Chang_

_Jun Kazama_

_Best Man (or Men)_

_Jin Kazama_

_Steve Fox_

_Bridesmaids_

_Ling Xiaoyu_

_Asuka Kazama_

_Maids of Honor_

_Christie Monteiro_

_Julia Chang_

"And it was agreed that the ring bearer would be... Kuma. And the only flower girl is Panda," Nina said, scanning the sheets of paper.

_Guests (Men and Women)_

_Bryan Fury_

_Raven_

_King_

_Craig Marduk_

_Armor King_

_Yoshimitsu_

_Eddy Gordo_

_Sergei Dragunov_

_Feng Wei_

_Mokujin_

_Jack-5_

_Mr. and Mrs. Roger_

_Bob_

_Miguel Caballero Rojo_

_Unknown_

_Kunimitsu_

_Jane_

_Leo_

_Zafina_

_Lars Alexandersson_

_Alisa Bosconovitch_

"Don't forget Dr. Abel and Dr. Bosconovitch," Bryan reminded kindly as he peered at the sheet. "And Alex," Roger Jr. said.

**. . .**

"The motif would have to be... A nice shade of pink," Christie said wistfully.

"Lili is just so darling in white. She can wear the wedding gown I never got to wear. It just needs a little repairing and a bit of re-designing," Jun said, smiling at the thought of the gown.

"You mean to say that Jun and idiot Kazuya never got married?!" Lee exclaimed, gasping as he said so. Kazuya shook his head. Jin rubbed his temples.

"Well, Lee... It's kind of a long story," Jun said with another smile. Lee grasped both of Jun's hands. "My sweet, sweet Jun! Let's run away from this place and get married! Please say you will!"

"But Lee, I--"

**BAM!**

"Keep your hands off my wife, maggot," Kazuya said as he protectively wrapped an arm around Jun.

**SPLAT!**

"Get away from my mother!" Jin shouted at already crumpled Lee.

**SMASH!**

"That's it! I'm through with you! I thought that you loved me!" Anna cried as she did her Losing Face move on Lee.

"Don't mind them. It's a family issue," Nina said as she waved a hand. "Who votes for pink as the motif?"

**. . .**

"They can get married in Vatican, by the Pope himself!" Asuka said exclaimed excitedly.

"First, they get married in a Catholic church, then they go off to Korea to get married in a shrine," Julia said with a smile. The two girls were behind Nina, who was scribbling the venues on a sheet of yellow paper.

"They can have the reception in China!" Xiaoyu said, standing on her tiptoes to look at the paper.

"Lot of places for a wedding," Nina said, closing the pen. Everything was listed. Everything is set. Sheets of colored paper were stapled to each other. There was a small banner hanging on the wall that said, **"CONGRATULATIONS! From all of us."**

The dining hall grew silent. They heard the door open.

"On my count, okay? We shout 'SURPRISE' on three."

Everyone nodded as they huddled and placed themselves in the middle of the room.

"_**One..."**_

Closing door...

"_**Two..."**_

Footsteps...

"_**Three!"**_

They came in.

"SUPRISE!" the Tekken family shouted. (Minus shriveled Lee and party-pooper Kazuya.) And confetti came falling from the ceiling, right on top of Lili and Hwoarang. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Hwoarang spat out some blue colored confetti while Lili removed those green colored confetti stuck on her hair. "Aww... Jeez, guys. Thanks a lot!" the redhead said as he waited for the last of the confetti to fall.

"It was very sweet of you to surprise us when we were the ones who were supposed to surprise you!" Lili said, hugging Julia and Christie. The others were miffed when Hwoarang placed two large boxes of cake, pizza and three gallons of ice cream on the table.

"When is the wedding?" Paul asked them with a wide grin on his face.

"Huh? What wedding?" Lili asked, clueless.

"The wedding! _YOUR_ wedding!" Lei insisted.

"Hwoarang?" Lili said, turning to Hwoarang. He shrugged. "Guys, what wedding are you talking about?" Lili said as she looked at the others.

"We... We thought that you're getting married! The two of you!" Paul said, scratching his head.

"Because you said that you guys have a big surprise for us!" Christie said, the disappointment sinking in.

"Oh... _That_ surprise," Hwoarang said, nodding.

"Then... If... If you aren't getting married, what's the surprise?" Ganryu asked as he eyed the cake boxes placed neatly on the table.

"Hwoarang just got his first paycheck from his job. We wanted to surprise all of you by buying cake, pizza and ice cream," Lili said, pointing to the table.

After what Lili said, everyone in the dining room fell back and blank.

**. . .**

**W T F ? ! !**

"Can you guys tell me where the knife is? Lemme slice the cake." Hwoarang asked as he walked to the kitchen, looking for a knife.


End file.
